Being a Sister to a Son
by DJCrazy
Summary: Being a sister to a Son is hard enough by itself but after some bad events happen Admeta will have to try and push through it to fall in love. Happy/Oc
1. Chapter 1 A Rescue

****

I do not own Sons of Anarchy

* * *

**Being a Sister to a Son **

**A Rescue **

**Admeta Jeneva (Untamed Woman) Ortiz**

"JUICE!" I screamed over the phone as I ran through the forest towards my family's old home in Charming where Grandma lives now.

"AJ what's wrong?" he asked over the phone.

"Juan people are chasing me please help me Juan please they… they… they … ra…. Beat me up please hurry." I cried as I ran faster hearing the guys behind me yelling and saying rude stuff.

"Baby girl where are you?" it was uncle Clay. "The forest behind Grandma's place." I cried as I tripped over a log falling and tumbling down the small hill I was on.

"Stay on the line baby girl." That was Aunt Gemma I lost my backpack as I was tumbling but held on to the phone.

I slipped under a root of a tree. I silently sobbed as the guys that where chasing me ran right past me.

Soon enough I heard the engines of Motorcycles. "The guys are coming baby girl. Don't cry." Aunt Gemma said on the other line.

I slowly started to crawl out when some grabbed me by the hair. I screamed loud as the guy pulled me over. I could hear Aunt Gemma screaming for me to answer and my name.

"Shhh shh little one you'll like it just like last night." He said I cried as he pushed me down when I suddenly heard a loud pop and then felt goo covering my body. I started to sob more and more. A man came close he wore a SOA cut he was covered in tattoos and walked closer. I scrambled back in the tree and started to cry.

"Juan-y." I sobbed over and over again.

"Juice over here! Shhh nothing's going to happen to you." The man took a step closer squatting in front of me holding out his arms to hold me.

I crawled over and just hugged his neck he held me tight. He rubbed my head running his fingers through my long brindle hair. I cried in to his tattooed neck he sat on his butt making me crawl into his lap further then I knew I did. My arms slipped down to be gripping his cut in my hands. I felt his other arm that wasn't petting my head as I cried slip around my back holding me to his chest even closer if it was possible.

"Happy did you find her!" it was Juan.

"Yeah she's just shaken a bit and beat up." I heard the man's rough voice say I could feel his chest rumble as he talked.

"Hey AJ I'm here can you stand?" Juan's voice came out with rage. I shook my head against the guy's chest.

"No problem Happy since she clearly doesn't want to let go of you can you?" Juan asked the man.

"Yeah call Gemma to get down her she can't ride on a bike." His voice rumbled again. I gripped harder when he picked me up in a bridle style.

"Hey don't fall asleep wait till the doc checks you out…." He whispered I started to close my eyes rubbing my head into his shoulder.

* * *

**Sayōnara Dokusha (Goodbye Readers)**

**DJCrazy**


	2. Chapter 2 Hospital Visit

**I do not own Sons of Anarchy**

**Being a Sister to a Son **

**Hospital Visit****Admeta Jeneva (Untamed Woman) Ortiz**

* * *

"I think she's waking Happy pick her up and bring her inside." I opened my eyes to see a brunette woman in a doctor coat at a door of a SUV. I felt arms pick me up again. I was brought inside the hospital. The doctor lady was the only woman in the room with Aunt Gemma. She did many tests and gave me a few shots and stitched me up.

"Ummm Admeta?" I heard the doctor lady ask my name I opened my eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked me I felt tears spill over my cheeks and held my arms out to Aunt Gemma she came and sat next to me holding me.

I nodded my head out the corner of my eye I saw the whole club out side of window they where watching the whole thing except when she tested if I was raped she closed the drapes but opened them after she was done with that. "Tara what happened?" Gemma asked the Doctor.

"I…I… I… I was… raped." I said stuttering looking down at my hands that trembled.

"Can they hear me?" I asked 'Tara' she shook her head. She looked like when she was a senior and took off just aged and knew more.

"Please don't tell them… I was a virgin please I beg you don't tell Juan or Uncle Clay please." I cried pulling my knees up to let my head rest on them as I cried.

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!" Gemma screamed kicking the chair. The guys got all riled up. Uncle Clay started to walk in.

"No Clay everything's ok just go back." Tara convinced him and rest of the guys to go back. She locked the door then let the drapes close.

"Why don't you want them to know?" Tara asked me.

"I was raped I can't… I wanted to be pure for my… future boyfriend… please, please Tara, Aunty Gemma please don't tell them I don't want to be looked as a little lamb that was attacked by wolves please…" I cried Tara stood next to me she pushed a strand of hair out of my face and Gemma grabbed my hand.

"You'll have to tell them some time." Aunty Gemma said I shuddered at the thought of that. "Baby Girl about a year ago I was raped too. I told Clay two months after it… Maybe…"

I cut her off. "Please Aunty Gemma Please don't tell them." I cried she nodded so did Tara. "Okay you have to stay overnight and the guys want to visit you." Gemma said after looking at her phone.

"Please I don't want to see them please I'm scared." I whispered the last part. Tara took my hand.

"Admeta you could be scared for a while of the male person… I'll tell the guys your traumatized so much can't see them." Tara said I looked up at her with a small smile.

"I'll stay till Tara gets back then I'll head home and get you some real food and clothes okay?" Gemma asked me I nodded my head. She sat next to me and hugged me as Tara walked out.

**Tara Knowles**

I walked out to the boys closing the door behind me. Jax came up to me first. "What's up?" he asked me.

"You guys just calm down. Admeta is very scared and hurting right now. Me and Gemma are going to stay night with her here. But Juice, Clay, Jax she's scared. She's scarred mentally and physically. She's traumatized. The mention of men she shudders and she starts to tear up. She might not notice it but I think it wouldn't be a good idea to have you guys not be near her any time so soon. She has asked for you guys not to see her like this and you know I have to follow patients wishes and families. Gemma's going to head home to grab her clothes for tomorrow when she leave we'll take her to your place Juice." I said they looked at me like I was crazy.

"My own baby sister asked to not see me?" Juice asked sitting on the chair in front of the window.

"Don't take it so badly Juice she's scared me and Gemma will take care of her. Just make sure you guys don't bring it up around her." I said patting Juice on the back. I went back into the room so Gemma got up I took her spot letting the young 18 year old cry on my lap. Gemma walked out looking back at us.

**Gemma Teller-Marrow**

I walked out to see the guy out there. I whipped my eyes fast from the tears that where left from seeing Baby Girl hurt. "Is it true she's scared?" Juice asked standing up. I nodded and looked at Clay I hugged him he wrapped his arms around me rubbing my back.

"It's okay babe. We'll take care of them don't worry." He said hugging me tight.

"They beat her up Clay I want them dead." I whispered venom laced through my words.

"They'll never be found." Jax said patting my back. We walked out the guys went somewhere most likely to finish the guys up and I drove to club house.

I grabbed some sweats, socks and shoes. I was walking out when Happy handed me a shirt. "Here she can wear this." He said I looked down it.

"Taking claim here Hap?" I asked him. "She doesn't need that." He mumbled as I took his shirt. "She'll like it Happy." I said walking to my escalade.

**Admeta Jeneva Ortiz **

I woke up to see Tara and Gemma looking down at me. "Come on you're being released we'll help you dress." Gemma said they helped me pulling on the sweats then the shirt I cried out when my hand hit my broken ribs.

"I have wheel…" Tara started I shook my head. "I'm okay I can walk." I said my legs killed we walked out after I signed my papers.

We walked to Gemma's Black escalade. I looked out the window looking at the world as we pasted shops people smiling and laughing while shopping. Kids giggling and running around as we past their houses heading to Juan's house. We came to a stop I slowly got out to see we were at Juan's.

"Juice is going to stay at the club house for a while. Do you want us to stay with you?" Gemma asked as we walked in. I shook my head.

"It's okay I'm not going to commit suicide or anything I just want to sleep and watch TV." I said they looked at me sadly.

"Okay baby girl. I love you." Gemma said kissing my forehead as I sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Tara hugged me.

"Love you and be careful don't OD on those pills I gave you." Tara said I smiled and laughed. "It's cool and tell Juice that he come home any time he want it's okay." I said smiling they left locking door when they left. I grabbed Juice's ice cream and some water and just took my pills and eat ice cream all day.

* * *

**Guddonaitorīdā (Good night readers)**

**DJCrazy**


	3. Chapter 3 Just Another Day

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

* * *

**Being a Sister to a Son **

**Just Another Day **

**Admeta Jeneva Ortiz **

And the next day and the next day and next day. Juice came home the second day he sat up all night as I cried in to his chest not asking me anything just letting me cry into his shirt. I knew I need to get back on with my life.

So my plan for today is that I go running at 5 AM, head to the diner have breakfast, go to shopping strip buy a few clothes with Juice's credit card because he says I need clothes and not stay in 'his' clothes all the time. (I don't know who 'his' is) After shopping head to TM and have lunch with Gemma then go thank Happy then go home run again and then make dinner for Juice.

I got up off my bed I pulled on the pair of sneakers that Gemma got me yesterday I pulled on the bra and panties set she also got me. I pulled on the sweats she gave me on 'that' day I kept them because they smelt like that guy who saved me. Happy.

I grabbed a rubber band and pulled my hair up in a high pony. I pulled the shirt Gemma gave me 'that' day on too I used a rubber band to pull up the left side to make it tight around my small body. I grabbed Juice's pocket knife and put it in to my pocket (Duh) I walked to the kitchen.

I pasted Juice's room to see he was passed out with some Cro Eater next to him. I closed the door and wrote him a note. I took his credit card and the cell phone he gave me.

I just ran and ran around the neighborhood for a half an hour and then I sat down in the diner a young woman was my waitress she had red hair and a large bust. "Hello what can I get you?" she asked me.

"Can I have the Breakfast Sandwich with bacon and hash browns." I said she nodded. "And drink?" she asked. "Ice Tea." I said she smiled and looked at me.

"Hey can I ask where you got that tat?" she asked pointing to the back of her neck. I remember my neck tattoo just on the end of my hair line it was of black and tan Cheetah splotches. "In LA." I said with a smile she smiled. "It's really pretty it's very pretty." She said then walked off.

I smiled as she did this. She made me think of all of my other tattoos one on my left shoulder blade was a full colored Koi fish then a line of Japanese Kenji straight down his spine saying 'Love is friendship set to music', a black dragon on my left hip wrapping around and a white dragon on my right hip wrapping around the head come up over my belly button crossing under it but make a heart around the belly button their foreheads pressed together. I have another on my right shoulder blade of the poisoned red apple from Snow White in full color. An Aquarius symbol on my right rib cage of the jug pouring the water it wraps around the jug having 'Aquarius' in the high right side of the water then the two simple wave like lines in the lower left cover of the design. Then a skull on my left foot with a red rose on it. Then a tribal design on my right ankle.

Soon enough a plate of food was sat in front of me with my drink.

"Here ya go." She said I nodded a thanks. I ate quietly when she asked me if I wanted refill or anything I just nodded my head or shook my head. I finished paid for it and left.

I walked out to the shopping strip and bought some clothes. I walked into a store after shopping so much that I'm holding six no wait seven full bags.

I walked in to this small boutique to change and buy another set of clothes. I chose a gray slashed merino-wool sweater, a Cavalli Embellished denim skirt and a gray plaid linen blend scarf. I bought them. "Hey can I change in you changing rooms?" I asked the girl she smiled and nodded.

I walked to the back I changed to the new gray bra and booty cut panties set I pulled on the sweater I looked in the mirror it showed of my Koi fish tattoo I pulled on the skirt I squeezed the clasp closed around my tiny waist I put my scarf around my neck. I pulled out a gray and white wolf knitted cap it had a wolf face on it with the ears (I took my pony out duh!) I grabbed my gray and white plaid knee high chucks I laced them up and then I put silver wolf earrings on my lobes. I put the new gray and silver SkullCandy headphones around my neck and grabbed the I-pod I bought as well. I stuff the I-pod into my front pocket. I grabbed the black large purse it had a silver chain around it with a silver skull on the chains.

I grabbed my bags and placed a large smile on my face as I walked out. The girl smiled and waved good-bye.

I walked down the street from the boutique I kept walking past the black guys that whistled inside it made me cringe and scream out at the guys who took my virginity. I walked my hips swinging past the black neighborhood where the sluts glared at me as the players and dealers licked their lips at me nodding up and down checking me out.

I walked towards TM I finally got in range when I crossed the street at a red light SOAs I didn't know checked me out looking me up and down as I walked past then I saw him.

I saw just as I got on to the sidewalk. I twirled to face him he looked at me his eyes starting at my chucks then running up my tan legs to my waist up my flat stomach to my c-38 breast he licked his lips as he eyed my neck then came up to my lips his eyes met mine. I bite my lip and walked backwards a little bite with a smile on my face. He didn't scare me.

The way he looked at me was different from the blacks who looked at me because they wanted ass he looked different but I know that's probably all he wants. I know the Sons that's what most of them only want. When he looked at me it felt like his hands where caressing me softly and possessively. I turned back forward throwing the bags in my right hand over my shoulder and walked like I was holding a duffle bag.

I walked into the parking lot of TM I heard those motorcycles ride in. I heard yelling and shouting. The office door slammed opened and Gemma ran out she hugged me.

"Where the hell have you been? Juice called saying he couldn't find you anywhere!" she shouted then took in my clothes she made a twirling motion with her hand. I did I saw him watching me leaning against his bike smoking. I bite my lip and turned to face Gemma.

"Ohhh you look hot!" she said smiling.

"So you where shopping?" Gemma asked taking some of my bags and leading me to the office. We sat down in there. "Yeah first I ran around the block for 30 minutes then I went to get breakfast…" I paused as Juice, Uncle Clay, Jax and HE came in. "Where were you today?" Uncle Clay asked.

"Well like I was telling Aunty Gemma I ran around the block for 30 minutes went to get breakfast then shopped IE the bags in my arms and then changed to this then I walked down here. My friend said my baby should be here tomorrow." I said all of the guy's jaws dropped.

"You have a kid?" Juice asked me. I blushed and shook my head.

"NO! No! My Nissan 240SX she's a beaut I built her with the help of my friend and Let." I said Juice looked at me.

"You've seen Leticia lately? How have you been?" he asked about our older sister I shook my head.

"Not lately she built it herself when she turned 15 mama kicked her out when she started to hang with Dom and his crew then five years ago Dom's dad got killed in a racing track accident then Dom went Lopomk. Letty wouldn't go to see him in it because he told her not to. So she sent me it was cool Dom is an awesome Driver he taught me some stuff. But two years ago they… we got into some shit we shouldn't have… My best friend was shot. My boyfriend got really fucked up we broke up and he's in jail. Letty and Leon ditched us and Dom took off. It was some hard shit Jesse… My best friend is working in his own garage he's the one who's sending my baby over. That day was the last day I saw Let. Why?" I asked him.

"About two years ago they came asking about her that's why." He said I bite my lip.

"I heard rumors she's trying to get a job as a runner but she's not that good anymore soooo I don't think she'll get it." I said standing up holding my bags. "That's a cute tattoo." Gemma said touching my shoulder. "Ohhh thanks Jesse's girlfriend gave it to me. She did most of my tattoos actually." I said with a smile at Gemma.

"So why where you heading here?" Jax asked I bit my lip. "Did mom call you last year?" I asked Juice. He nodded.

"Looking for me?" again he nodded. "But she called two days later saying you where just off drinking somewhere." He said I looked down and laughed. "She would." I said bitting my lip. "Where were you?" he asked me.

"I took off to Tokyo actually… Mom throw a beer bottle at me the night before I took off. I stayed there with a friend of Dom's he took care of me. Till he died for me." I said biting my lip tears streaking down my face.

"Everyone who comes in contact with me gets hurts or dies. Han just turned 25 the month before he was out running a Yukuza driver when I was helping a cousin of my friend Brian's get a girl and become a DK I was DQ but when Han died I just up and left I just had my backpack which I don't know where it is now." I said looking down.

"Ohh baby girl not everyone you come in contact with gets hurt see I'm okay." Gemma said hugging me. I nodded my head.

"So wait your telling me you where in Tokyo this past year?" Jax asked I nodded my head. "Han paid for everything he was awesome like an older brother. Dom found out about Han and he actually paid for the ticket home to California. So here I am." I said with a tearful smile. "Ohhhh shit I fill like an ass now." Juice said then hugged me kissing my forehead.

"Have as much fun as you want kid you deserve some fun in life now living with that bitch and then losing everyone." He said walking out Clay kissed my forehead as well then Jax hugged me and Happy just nodded at me. I blushed and sat back down when they all where gone.

"Whoa looks like you have a crush there." Gemma said I laughed and blushed more.

"I can't he won't…. No guy would ever want me after what happened." I said looking down sadly. I felt Gemma hug my tight and rocked back and forth.

"Don't even say that. Happy or any guy would be lucky to have you. Your smart. You know Japanese guys love girls who talk different langues. Your beautiful drop dead beautiful and guess what you know about the club. You know how to keep these SOAs in line. Your princess of SOA sweet heart any guy would be lucky to have you. Just because of what happened Clay didn't stop wanting me I thought he might I swear I thought he would but after he found out. He wanted to prove that he would never stop loving me." Gemma said I felt tears falling.

"But I'm not you Gemma your powerful and know how to make them stop and look. I'm a 18 year old rape victim that is even too scared to tell her own older brother that it happened how can any guy love me?" I asked her I heard a yells and cursing. The door slammed open the door.

"YOU TWO OUT HERE NOW!" Clay yelled storming in. I saw the speaker button was pressed on by one of my bags. We walked out sheepishly. "You were fucking raped!" Juice yelled Chibs threw a pole stick around, Tig had a broken shot glass in his hand and Jax was hold rather hard on to Tara.

I hide my head into Gemma's chest she rubbed my head. "Shut the fuck up you guys. She didn't want you guys to know so clam the fuck down!" Gemma yelled at them. Tara came over to look me over. I was shaking and not looking at her but at the severely pissed looking Happy. "Honey… Honey! Honey! ADMETA! CALM down your stitches will come out if you countinue like this." Tara said to me holding me still.

"I… I … I told you." I cried Gemma glared at all the guys.

"What does she mean?" Tig growled.

"She thinks you guys are FUCKING mad at her! She's a 18 year old calm down!" Tara screamed at them putting a hand to my forehead. "She burning up." Tara whispered I felt horrible all of a sudden.

"Admeta did you wash your cuts like I told you to?" She asked me I shrugged and shook my head. "Are you trying to kill yourself KID! I can't give you anything you're allergic to everything that can help you!" Tara growled at me. I shrugged my shoulders and laid my head onto the side of the couch.

"Gemma help me get her shirt off. Guys if you can stand seeing huge cuts and brusies on her then stay but everyone else out…" Tara said none of the guys moved an inch out instead came to stand behind Tara worry was in all of their eyes. "Is she going to be okay?" Juice asked her.

"I told her that if she didn't do this she could get an infection and can die!" Tara growled. "Get me a bottle of rum please." She said over her shoulder all the guy went and got one. "A towel." She said they gave her one. she soaked the towel in rum and pressed it to all my cuts laying a towel evenly on each cut. I screamed in pain. "She's said she wouldn't commit suicide." Gemma said pacing. "I didn't mean too." I groaned in pain.

"I have short time memory loss…. My mom dropped me as a baby small things escape my mind like… I have a leak." I groaned as Tara worked.

"Okay Admeta keep talking don't pass out." Tara said. "About what?" I groaned. "Tell us about you tattoos when did you get them why?" Juice blurted out. I chuckled in pain.

"I got them from Jesse's girl you idiot I told you earlier. Why because it pissed mom off to see them." I groaned she pressed hard on one of the cuts making me gasp.

"Shit sorry." Tara said. "Fucking A!" I growled.

"Why the dragons on your waist?" Happy asked.

"Yin and yang. Good and evil. Love and hate." i paused when Tara pressed harder in to my cut.

"Life and death." i hissed out as everything went dark.

* * *

**Baibai (Bye Bye -Duh) **

**DJCrazy**


End file.
